All With You
by Apa Lu liat liat
Summary: Kehidupan Seorang Ceo muda yang begitu monoton mulai berwarna dan rahasia rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh sang CEO itu sendiri.
1. One

**_" Jadilah diri sendiri, jangan pernah menjadi orang lain karena kalian akan memiliki dua orang "_**

 **Disclaimer** : _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Warning:** _K-Drama, J-Drama, Inspirasi dari Drama, Typo mungkin ada, Normal Dunia, Dll._

 **Genre** : _Percintaan, Keluarga, Pertemanan, selingan kehidupan_.

 **Rated** : _T mencari aman saja._

 **Summary** : _Naruto seorang pebisnis muda yang merintis Usaha pertama di Korea Selatan, setelah di asingkan oleh keluarga besar karena satu hal. Perjuangan dari Nol hingga membuat dirinya sekarang berada di puncak karir dan kehidupan Naruto begitu tertata rapi tentunya terkesan membosankan hingga suatu masa Naruto mulai merasakan apa itu kehidupan yang berwarna._

 **Chapter** **Pertama** : _Ceo Bermuka Datar_

" Baiklah rapat ini saya tutup dan kalian yang sudah Tunjuk dan bagi dalam beberapa tim harus memberikan hasil yang sempurna untuk Perusahaan ini, kalian mengerti? " Tukas Seorang Pria dari balik sebuah Meja kerja menatap beberapa orang yang duduk di depannya.

" Mengerti Pak " Jawab serentak orang orang yang berdiri dari duduk mereka dan memberi hormat dengan cara membungkukkan tubuhnya mereka.

Kemudian Pria tadi memberi instruksi untuk kembali ketempat mereka dan meninggal ruangan ini tentunya dengan Pria yang masih senantiasa berdiam diri dibalik meja kerja miliknya dan menghadap sebuah Komputer yang berada di atas meja tersebut dan beberapa dokumen yang tersusun rapi di sudut meja. Jika di perhatikan dengan seksama, ruangan ini cukup luas dengan design yang cukup simple tapi elegan dan tak terlalu banyak barang di dalam ini yang membuat ruangan ini berkesan sangat simple.

Pria tadi berdiri dari mejanya dan mengambil Jaz kerja yang dia taruh pads kursinya dan kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan setelah mengemasi beberapa barang dan dokumen yang akan dia bawa pulang ke rumah, dan di atas meja tadi terlihat sebuah papan Nama dengan Nama Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan begitu santai dan menyapa beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya serta sekretaris pribadi yang tadi menghampirinya untuk melaporkan beberapa laporan yang harus di tanda tangani, Naruto mengambil beberapa laporan tersebut kemudian membawanya pulang karena hari ini dirinya cukup lelah dari hari hari biasanya dan itu bisa di maklumi oleh sekretaris pribadi Naruto yang melihat Naruto dalam waktu sebulan ini kerja lembur hanya demi memenangkan sebuah tender yang bisa membuat saham Perusahaan ini naik drastis dan itu terbukti dengan Bos nya memenangkan tender tersebut dan membuat saham Perusahaan naik dengan begitu drastis.

" Hujan huh? " Gumam Naruto sangat berjalan ke arah Lift dan tak sengaja melihat keluar yang saat ini sedang di guyur oleh hujan yang cukup deras dan langit langit siang yang awal cerah menjadi sedikit gelap.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol menuju parkiran mobil yang berada di basemant(?), Naruto menunggu dengan begitu sabar sembari mengecek jadwal yang sudah ada pada Ponsel Pintar miliknya. Setelah pintu lift terbuka Naruto melangkah keluar dan menuju ke mobil miliknya yang sudah terparkir yang tak jauh dari lift berada. Sebuah kendaraan pabrikan Amerika sudah terparkir dengsn begitu rapi dan Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu Naruto menjalankan mobil tersebut menuju ke diaman miliknya yang berada di perbukitan yang jarak cukup jauh dari Kota Seol tempat Perubahan miliknya berada.

Naruto mengendarai mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang karena saat ini dalam keadaan hujan dan persentasi kecelakaan lalu lintas meningkat karena jalanan yang licin atau jarak pandang orang terbatas, Naruto melaju pada jalur semestinya dan berhenti tepat pada lampu merah setelah lampu tersebut menunjukan warna hijau Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai seorang perempuan menghentikan mobil milik bahkan secara sepihak perempuan itu buru buru masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto.

" jalan ayo jalan " Ucap Perempuan itu dengan cukup panik kepada Naruto yang melanjutkan perjalanannya dan dibelakang sana terlihat begitu banyak paparazi bermunculan bahkan memfoto mobil milik Naruto.

Setelah cukup jauh dan perjalanan mobil yang begitu senyap yang membuat salah satu dari dua orang di dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu mulai berbicara untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka berdua saat ini.

" Terima kasih sudah menolong ku barusan " Ujar Perempuan yang duduk di samping kuris kemudi Naruto dan Naruto hanya diam yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

" Jika tidak ada kau tadi mungkin aku su-kau ingin berhenti dimana? " Potong Naruto dengan cepat dan intonasi datar miliknya yang membuat perempuan tadi menoleh ke arah Naruto.

" kau bisa menurunkan ku lima blok dari sini " Jawab Perempuan itu dan mendapat anggukan saja dari Naruto yang kemudian tercipta kembali suasana canggung di antara mereka.

" Ma'af sudah membuat mu repot dan Ma'af juga sudah membuat basah kursi mobil mu ini " Ucap Perempuan itu untuk memecah suasana canggung di antara mereka semua berdua dan lagi lagi hanya mendapat anggukan dari Naruto saja.

" Perkenalkan Nama ku Kim Hyoyeon " Tambah Perempuan itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Naruto yang menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan kemudian fokus kembali pada jalanan didepannya.

" tuan, jika orang sudah memperkenalkan namanya maka tuan juga harus memperkenalkan nama tuan juga dan bisa tidak tuan jawab dengan bersuara? " Seru Hyoyeon yang cukup kesal karena jawaban Naruto sedari tadi hanya anggukan kepala saja dan berbicara juga tadi sangat singkat.

Naruto tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang Naruto kendarai berhenti tepat dimana Hyoyeon sebutkan tadi dan Naruto menoleh ke arah Hyoyeon dengan wajah datar miliknya yang ntah kenapa membuat Hyoyeon terbeki didepannya Naruto saat menoleh ke arah Hyoyeon.

" Kau bisa turun dan Nama ku Naruto " Kata Naruto yang terkesan seperti memerintah dan hal itu membuat Hyoyeon tersadar dari alumanannya.

"oh ya ya " Balas Hyoyeon yang kemudian membuka pintu mobil Naruto sebentar dan kemudian menutupnya kembali maka hal itu sukses membuat kening Naruto berkerut sedikit.

" Kenapa kau tidak jadi keluar? " Tanya Naruto kepada Hyoyeon yang sedikit menunduk dari duduknya.

" bawa aku pergi dari sini, di luar sana banyak paparazi menunggu ku " Ucap Hyoyeon kepada Naruto yang hanya menganggukan saja dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke kediaman miliknya.

Hyoyeon terus menundukkan tubuh bahkan kepalanya demi menghindari para paparazi yang ingin meliput dirinya yang terkena sebuah skandal padahal itu bukan sebuah skandal dan itu hanya sebuah tidak kesengajaan pada malam itu.

Cukup lama perjalanan Naruto tempuh hari ini karena ada orang yang menumpang padanya dan pada akhirnya Naruto sampai pada kediaman miliknya bergaya Eropa modern sehingga rumah milik Naruto cukup menakjubkan dan tertentu sangat keren dilihat dengan mata secara langsung, termasuk Hyoyeon yang sedikit terperanga melihat design rumah ini yang begitu elegan dan modern tentunya.

" Ini rumah mu? " Tanya Hyoyeon yang sedikit terperangah melihat design rumah milik Naruto.

" Ya " jawab Naruto dengan begitu singkat dan kemudian Naruto keluar dari mobil serta membawa barang barangnya keluar termasuk Hyoyeon yang keluar dari mobil dan melihat pemandangan sekitar yang terlihat sangat Asri dan Nyaman terlebih waktu masih di guyur hujan yang membuatnya sangat asri.

" Kau bisa memanggil Taksi Online ke sini, jika kau ingin pergi " Ujar Naruto yang berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan Hyoyeon yang masih di teras rumah hanya bisa mengnyirkan dahi nya.

" Kau mengusir ku? setelah kau bawah ke rumah ini? " Tanya Hyoyeon yang cukup pedas pada Naruto yang akan membuka knop pintu monlehkan kepalanya ke ara Hyoyeon.

" Kau bilang bawa pergi ya, aku bawa saja lagi pula aku memang ingin pulang dan karena kau juga aku terlambat beberapa menit pulang ke rumah. Sekarang pulang lah " Kata Naruto dengan nada begitu datar dan menusuk membuat Hyoyeon terdiam ditempat.

" baiklah jika itu memang kemauan mu tuan muka datar dan aku harap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu dan aku meminta tolong pada mu " Balas Hyoyeon dengan nada begitu marah kepada Naruto yang hanya mengenakan bahunya saja dan membuka knop pintu rumahnya yang kemudian berjalan masuk dan Hyoyeon yang mengeluarkan handphone untuk memesan taksi Online.

Tapi percayalah bahwa roda takdir di antara mereka berdua mulai berputar saat ini serta akan banyak hal terjadi pada kehidupan Naruto sekarang yang akan begitu mulai berwarna dari pada kehidupan yang monoton dan rahasia rahasia yang Naruto simpan rapat rapat sejak kepergian atau di asingkan nya dari keluarga dan negara kelahirannya.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 _Yo, gua balek lagi dengan Fanfic baru alias pengganti fanfic BabySitter_ is My Love dan Cerita ini juga banyak dari kayak K-drama dan beberapa bagian dari otak gua sendiri. Oh ya ini cerita juga gua Publish di Wattpad jadi yang ada akun disana bisa baca juga, nama panname juga sama cuman nambah 31di belakangnya.

Apaluliatliat31 itu namanya okey, see you next chapt


	2. Part 1

**_" Nilai seseorang dari hati dan ketulusannya, jangan pernah menilai seseorang dari luar saja "_**

 **Disclaimer** : _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Warning** : _K-Drama, J-Drama, Inspirasi dari Drama, Typo mungkin ada, Normal Dunia,_ _Basing Chara, Dll._

 **Genre** : _Percintaan, Keluarga, Pertemanan, selingan kehidupan_.

 **Rated** : **_T_** _mencari aman saja_.

o

 **Summary** : _Naruto seorang pebisnis muda yang merintis Usaha pertama di Korea Selatan, setelah di asingkan oleh keluarga besar karena satu hal. Perjuangan dari Nol hingga membuat dirinya sekarang berada di puncak karir dan kehidupan Naruto begitu tertata rapi tentunya terkesan membosankan hingga suatu masa Naruto mulai merasakan apa itu kehidupan yang berwarna._

 **Chapter Kedua:** _Awal mula yang mulai berwarna **Part**_ ** _I_**

Setelah makan malam, Naruto beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sengaja memang di bawa ke rumah terlebih pikiran Naruto saat ini memikirkan Perempuan yang menumpang padanya dan lagi Naruto merasa tak asing melihat rupah perempuan itu. Jika diingat ingat perempuan itu kalo tidak salah satu member dari GirlBand Korea yang masih sangat eksis tapi Naruto tidak tau namanya GirlBand itu karena dirinya tak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu saat ini.

Merasa cukup dalam beristirahat Naruto kembali ke ruang kerja pribadinya di Rumah sebesar ini yang hanya di huni oleh dirinya seorang dan hanya pada pagi dan sore aja ada pekerja membersihkan rumah ini, jauh disana ada seseorang yang sedang mencari data seorang Naruto saat ini.

Katakanlah dia tertarik dengan Naruto pada saat awal bertemu yang membuat Dirinya langsung jatuh hati dengan melihat cara pandang dan perilaku Naruto pada saat itu, pertemuan saat rapat antar perusahaan membuat dirinya mengenal Naruto dan ingin mengetahui Naruto lebih jauh.

[ _Naruto, anak kedua dari Pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze dan dari 4 bersaudara. Naruto di pindahkan ke Korea karena inginkan menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan ingin dekat tanah kelahiran ayahnya yang seorang keturunan korea-jepang. Naruto menempuh pendidikan dengan begitu singkat karena kejeniusannya yang sudah sangat di akui dan berkat itu juga Naruto menyelesaikan studinya kurang dari umur 25 tahun dan mulai merintis sebuah perusahaan dari Nol dengan usaha sendirinya tanpa bantuan dari orang tuanya yang berada di Jepang. Naruto lahir pada 10 Oktober 19-, dengan status masih sendiri, dan jumlah kekayaan saat ini masih belum di ketahui ]_

Perempuan itu dengan serius membaca Biodata Naruto yang berada di internet dan itu juga tak terlalu banyak serta hanya berita berita yang kurang menarik bagi dirinya, Perempuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tanggal lahir Naruto yang berarti Hanya tinggal 1 bulan dari sekarang Naruto akan berulang tahun dan Dirinya akan memberi perayaan yang cukup spesial bagi Naruto nanti. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya sedikit bingung kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan marga keluarganya? Apa itu permintaan Naruto sendiri atau ada masalah yang di tutupi oleh Naruto seorang.

Ya, biarkan dirinya mengetahui dengan sendirinya setelah mendekati Naruto agar mengerti rahasia apa yang di tutupi oleh Naruto seorang hingga saat ini.

 _Pagi Hari Selanjutnya..._

Suasana Kantor pagi ini memang sangat sunyi karena jam masuk masih 1jam setengah lagi banyak karyawan Kantor ini masih bersiap-siap untuk berangkat dan Naruto saat ini sudah berada di kantornya sembari memeriksa beberapa berkas yang sudah dia tanda tangani serta berkas berkas yang sudah diselesaikan di rumah, sepertinya pergi mencari sarapan pagi tak terlalu buruk hari ini.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan menuju lantai dasar untuk menuju kantin yang berada di lantai dasar, selama berjalan ke lantai bawah pikiran Naruto terus melayang mengenai berita yang di dapat dari temannya yang berada di Jepang, bahwa adik bungsunya baru saja terkena musibah kecelakaan mobil dan membuat adik bungsunya harus di rawat intensif dan dalam keadaan koma.

' _Apa aku harus pulang seminggu lagi, hitung hitung menemui mereka juga '_ pikir Naruto yang baru saja memasuki Lift dan tidak menyadari jika dia sekarang bersama orang lain terlebih itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Sedangkan perempuan itu menatap Naruto dengan begitu intens bahkan melihat Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, Naruto sendiri masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sedang dilema saat ini untuk mempertimbangkan pulang atau tidak saat ini. Perempuan itu yang sudah puas melihat Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ke kaki, akhirnya memutar arah tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari nya saat ini.

" sudah 7 tahun kau menghilang tanpa kabar dan sekarang kau mengacuhkan ku seakan tidak saling mengenal? " Terlontar lah kalimat begitu pedas kepada Naruto yang melihat wajah perempuan yang berdiri didepannya saat ini yang memasang raut wajah datar bak papan triplek di gudang miliknya.

" memangnya kita saling mengenal sebelumnya Nona? " Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi yang begitu datar membuat perempuan yang didepannya sedikit tersentak mendengar intonasi suara barusan.

" kau benar tidak mengenal ku sedikit pun? astagah, sekali **Dobe** _tetaplah_ **Dobe** " Balas perempuan itu dengan begitu datar pula dan judes yang membuat Naruto mengalami rebort sesaat dan sebantar dia mengatakan 'Dobe'.

" Jangan bilang... Bilang apa hah? mau menghindar atau menghilang lagi huh? " Potong perempuan itu dengan nada begitu benci dan marah secara bersamaan yang membuat Naruto berjengit mendengar nya saat ini.

" Ketahuilah Namikaze... selama 7 tahun aku dan keluarga ku mencari mu yang menghilang di telan bumi dan saat aku sudah mengikhlaskan mu yang sekarang malah bertemu dengan orang bodoh seperti mu disini? " Perempuan di depan Naruto saat ini seperti sedang mengeluarkan uneg uneg yang ada padanya hanya untuk Naruto seorang saat ini yang hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

" Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke kantor ini, aku menyesal sekali datang ke kantor ini dan kau Namikaze jangan belaga bodoh atau bisu sekarang ini, bersuara lah sekarang ini " Tambah perempuan itu dengan nada Marah kepada Naruto yang masih diam.

 ** _Ting..._**

Pintu lift terbuka dan perempuan itu Buru Buru keluar dari lift yang masih ada Naruto yang terdiam membisu disana dan perempuan tadi pergi menjauh dengan segala perasaan yang campur aduk.

 _' sekali lagi teme, aku membuat mu kecewa '_ batin Naruto yang melangkah keluar dari lift dengan klise ingatan masa lalunya yang mulai kembali bermunculan di otaknya saat ini.

" Uchiha corp... Astagah kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang ini, sepertinya akan sulit mendapat menjalin kerja sama nanti terlebih jika perusahaan itu sekarang di pegang oleh teme... haaaaaaa, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini " gumam Naruto yang baru mengingat satu berkas tentang perjanjiann kerja sama antar perusahaan dan perusahaan itu adalah uchiha corp.

 **Teme** _atau_ **Satsuki Uchiha** _Side.._

" bodoh kau bodoh, kenapa hanya karena rasa penasaran mu harus datang sendiri ke kantor ini dan memastikan orang yang memimpin perusahaan ini adalah masa lalu mu " erang Putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha didalam mobil miliknya yang terpakir diluar kantor milik orang yang dia panggil **Dobe**.

" Dan kenapa pula kau memakinya Satsuki " tambah perempuan atau gadis yang sudah menginjak usia matang ini masih bersender di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

" Tapi... _kemana lelaki yang ceria, enerjik, berisik, dan senyum matahari nya pergi ini. kenapa dia berubah sangat jauh bahkan sangat jauh dari yang aku kenal "_ Satsuki yang bermolog sendiri dan memikirkan perubahan terhadap orang masa lalunya ini sekarang ini.

" _Naru,... sebenarnya apa terjadi pada mu selama 7tahun ini..._ ** _sayang_** " ujar Satsuki yang melihat potret dirinya dan seorang remaja lelaki yang tersenyum lebar didepan kamera.

 ** _Naruto side..._**

" Pagi tuan, anda ingin memesan sarapan pagi? " tanya Pelayan kepada Naruto yang sudah di duduk di salah satu meja yang berada di kantin kantor.

" Roti gandum dengan isian daging dan telur rebus serta minumnya susuh hangat " Jawab Naruto yang memberitahukan pesanan miliknya yang sudah di catat dan pelayan tadi mohon undur diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan Naruto.

Dan Naruto sendiri melihat sekitarnya sekarang ini, hampir seluruh meja di kantin kantor ini penuh dengan karywan perusahaan nya dan banyak juga menyapanya dirinya bahkan ada yang bergosip saat melihat dirinya menginjakan kaki di kantin kantor pagi ini. Secara tak langsung Naruto sedikit bernostalgia saat masa sekolahnya dulu dan biasanya akan ramai jika dirinya dan teman temannya berkumpul yang pastinya akan membuat kerusuhan atau keributan.

" Astagah, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu lagi? " Teriak Hyohyoen yang di duduk di depan meja Naruto saat mau berbalik arah kebalakang.

Dan Naruto sendiri hanya mengacuhkan teriakan Hyohyeon yang ditujukan untuknya, Naruto memilih melihat ke arah handphone miliknya ketimbang meladeni seorang remaja yang terjebak di dalam tubuh wanita dewasa di depannya ini. Hyohyeon yang merasa di acuhkan oleh Naruto tak bisa membendung rasa kesal dan marahnya terlebih lagi peristiwa kemaren sore yang membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

" hei tuan, jika ada yang berbicara dengan mu maka jawablah bukan mencuekan orangnya " Ucap Hyohyeon yang berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berdiri tepat di depan meja Naruto dalam keadaan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

" Kau bicara dengan ku Nona? " Ujar Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone dan menatap Hyohyeon sejenak dengan pandangan datar miliknya.

Muncul perempetan di dahi Hyohyeon setelah mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan yang meluncur dengan begitu indahnya, rasanya ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang itu dengan kuris begitu keras saat ini juga apa lagi melihat wajah Naruto yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan datar.. tapi kenapa di penglihatan Hyohyeon saat ini Naruto begitu menawan ditambah dengan aura tegas yang Naruto keluarkan saat ini.

" Duduk dan bicaralah " Titah Naruto kepada Hyohyeon menuruti perintah Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang ini.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di kantor ini? dan kenapa juga kau berada di kantin kantor ini? " Dua pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Hyohyeon untuk Naruto yang baru saja menerima pesanan miliknya.

" Aku Bos dan Pemilik kantor ini, untuk sarapan pagi " Jawab Naruto dengan lancar kepada Hyohyeon yang sedikit kaget mendengar nya barusan bahkan pandangan dirinya saat ini tidak percaya bahwa Naruto...

" Aku bisa saja membatalkan iklan yang di bintangi oleh grup mu dan mencari grup lain untuk mengiklan produk baru ku " Ujar Naruto dengan tenang sembari menikmati sarapan paginya dan menikmati wajah terkejut Hyohyeon di depannya.

' _tak buruk juga '_ batin Naruto melihat wajah kaget Hyohyeon yang berganti dengan wajah kesal tetapi terlihat lucu di mata Naruto saat ini.

" Kau tidak bisa membatalkan begitu saja, kau pikir sangat mudah membatalkan perjanjian itu huh? jangan berfikir hanya kau pemilik perusahaan ini bisa bertindak seenaknya " Kata Hyohyeon dengan nada begitu marah bahkan berani melawan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan menikmati sarapnnya dengan tenang, banyak karyawan perusahaan Naruto berbisik bisik saat ini karena mereka melihat ada seorang yang berani sedikit memaki Bos mereka yang terkenal sangat buas terlebih yang memaki Bos mereka adalah seorang penyanyi girlband yang terkenal.

" Aku bisa saja melakukan itu semua bahkan membubarkan grub dan agensi tempat kalian bernaung selama ini sekali pun " Ujar Naruto setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya yang kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan hanya sekali putaran saja Naruto melangkah pergi area kantin pagi ini dan meninggalkan Hyohyeon yang duduk termenung di kursi dengan menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang perlahan menghilang di pintu keluar kantin.

' _ntah kenapa, aku merasa seperti seekor rusa yang berhadapan dengan seekor singa ganas '_ batin Hyohyeon yang berlanjut dengan melakukannya dirinya, sebelum pergi ke tempat teman temannya berada yang akan memulai syuting Iklan.

 ** _Jepang, Tokyo Hospital._**

" Kalian sudah menghubungi Naruto dan memberitahu jika adiknya koma? " Tanya seorang Pria yang sudah lanjut usia tetapi tidak dengan postur tubuh seperti masih muda.

" Aku sudah mengirim email ke Naruto, kek. Kita hanya bisa menunggu ke datangannya saja " Jawab seorang Perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto bisa dibilang dia adalah versi wanitanya Naruto.

" Baguslah kalo itu, aku harap kalian bisa berbicara baik baik dengan cucu ku itu dan ingat Minato... Marga naruto bukanlah marga uzumaki maupun namikaze tetapi Marga keluarga besar Kakek mu " Final Pria tua itu kepada Minato yang tidak berbuat apa pun, termasuk istri dan kedua anak perempuannya yang hanya bisa terdiam. Ruangan vvip itu menjadi senyap bahkan setelah orang tua tadi pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze disana.

" Apa Naru mau mema'afkan kita semua Ayah, ibu? " Sahut Anak tertua Namikaze yang memecah suasana hening yang melanda di antara mereka saat ini.

 ** _Korea Selatan, Kebaradaan Naruto sekarang._**

" Astagah, ini akan sulit sekali " Desah Naruto yang melihat sebuah proposal yang baru saja dia terima dan itu adalah syarat yang di layangkan kembali oleh Uchiha Corp untuk perusahaan miliknya.

" Sepertinya aku pulang minggu depan " tambah Naruto yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke arah kursi kebesarannya dan menatap langit langit ruangannya saat ini.

Naruto melamun dan mengingat masa lalunya saat berada di Jepang hingga semua peristiwa buruk yang menimpa dirinya hingga bisa terdampar di Korea dan hidup di dalam keluarga kakek buyutnya... Marga Naruto bukanlah seorang Marga seorang Namikaze, melainkan Kim marga seorang bangsawanan dan orang berpengaruh di korea ini. Kim Naruto, itulah Namanya dia sekarang dan dirinya sengaja tidak mengganti namanya juga hanya karena Nama itu unik menurutnya.

" Siapkan pesawat hari minggu ini, Aku harus berangkat ke Jepang dan persiapkan berkas berkas persyaratan untuk memenuhi syarat dari Uchiha " telpon Naruto kepada sekretaris pribadinya untuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk di Jepang Nanti dan mungkin dirinya akan mengunjungi mereka juga.

" Sesekali liburan tak apa kan? mungkin memberi waktu mereka semua untuk cuti tiga hari tak terlalu buruk " gumam Naruto yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit dan saat pulang nanti mungkin dirinya akan memberi kejutan untuk seluruh karyawan perusahaan yang sudah bekerja dengan giat beberapa bulan ini.

Tipikal bos idaman tetapi sangat kejam dan buas? hal itu lah membuat karyawan perusahaan ini betah dan tak mau pindah, selain gaji yang menggiurkan mereka juga sering mendapat kejutan dari bos mereka ini yang seperti tadi memberi waktu cuti selama tiga hari untuk mereka dan itu mereka terima dengan senang hati, sekejam kejamnya bos mereka ini tetaplah pengertian bahkan bertanggung jawab seperti salah satu karyawan yang sedang hamil besar pun di beri cuti khusus hingga melahirkan dan mendapat tunjangan khusus pula.

Naruto sendiri saat ini sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan menaiki sebuah bus? yups, kebiasaan menaiki kendaraan umum tak bisa di lepas dari dirinya ini sejak usia sekolah dulu, banyak kaum hawa menatap Naruto dengan penuh minat dan ketertarikan kepada Naruto yang berdiri dengan cuek dengan telinga yang di sumpal earphone dan pandangan datar serta dingin.

Hanya menempuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam, Naruto turun di halte di dekat kediamannya dan Naruto jalan sejauh 500 meter ke arah atas karena rumah Naruto berada di atas bukit. Berjalan dengan santai dan sesekali menyapa pejalan yang lewat di jalan ini, Naruto memang cukup terkenal sebagai seorang pemuda yang Rama di daerah sini walau jarak rumah naruto dengan rumah lain cukup jauh Naruto masih sering ikut andil dalam kegiatan di daerah ini.

Dengan berjalan santai sembari melihat lihat sekitar dan terlihat lah ekspresi asli Naruto saat ini, sebuah ekspresi asli miliknya yaitu Murah senyum dan ekspresi jenaka miliknya tat kalah bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memang dekat dengan dirinya saat mulai tinggal di daerah ini, termasuk dengan seorang nenek yang baru saja Naruto tolong dengan membawakan belanjaan nenek itu dengan penuh suka cita bahkan mereka mengobrol dan sesekali terdengar tawa milik Naruto. Bisa di katakan sekarang adalah keluar dari karakter big bos miliknya saat ini dan sekarang adalah seorang Naruto sesungguhnya yang banyak orang orang terdekatnya kenal saja.

Setelah menolong dan mengobrol sedikit dengan nenek tadi, Naruto baru saja tiba pada kediamannya saat ini dan saat memasuki gerbang kediamannya Naruto melihat sebuah mobil terpakir di area parkir kendaraan dan terlihat pula seorang perempuan berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya, Naruto tak mengenali perempuan itu sama sekali dari gesture tubuh pun dia tak mengenali perempuan itu. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah perempuan itu dan saat itu pula perempuan itu melihat ke arah suara tapakan kaki Naruto yang berjalan mendekati dirinya saat ini dan terlihat lah...

" Oh kau rupanya satsuki-san " Ujar Naruto yang baru saja sampai dan mendekat ke arah satsuki dengan raut wajah datar 11/12 dengan wajah satsuki.

" Oh oh oh, kau tau?! aku sudah menunggu mu lebih dari 20 menit di sini dan kau hanya berkata seperti itu? " Ucap Satsuki dengan nada begitu sarkastis dan menusuk yang tak berefek sama sekali dengan Naruto, bahkan Naruto saja berjalan melewatinya saja dan membuka pintu.

" Jika kau ingin marah lanjutkan di dalam saja, tidak enak di dengar oleh tetangga sekitar tempat tinggal ku " Ujar Naruto sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan Satsuki yang seperti di anggap apa oleh naruto sendiri tak bisa menahan kesal yang sudah sampai ke ubun ubun miliknya.

. **What?!.**

" Lanjutkan saja omelan mu tadi " Titah Naruto yang baru saja duduk pada sofa ruang tamu dan tanpa mempersilahkan duduk kepada Satsuki yang diam berdiri di depan Naruto.

" Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk mengomeli mu melainkan membahas persyaratan yang baru saja Ayah ku layangkan ke perusahaan mu " Ujar Satsuki yang senantiasa berdiri di depan Naruto yang melepas jas kerja serta sedikit melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

" Saya kira itu syarat dari mu " Balas Naruto dengan nada cukup formal yang membuat Satsuki sedikit tersentak saat mendengarnya.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau bahas? Syarat yang Ayah mu layangkan itu sedang di persiapkan oleg sekretaris ku dan hari minggu nanti Aku terbang ke Jepang " Tambah Naruto kepada Satsuki yang masih diam di depan Dirinya dan memandang ke arahnya sedikit menyenduh.

" Apa yang terjadi pada mu selama 7 tahun ini, Naru.. " Gumam Satsuki yang masih di dengar oleh Naruto yang berdiri dari duduknya dan memilih berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

" Banyak hal yang berubah dan banyak hal hal sulit yang sudah aku lewati selama 7 tahun ini " Jawab Naruto dengan nada begitu menusuk dan dingin yang membuat Satsuki tercekat untuk memotong perkataan Naruto barusan.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami? terlebih menghubungi ku jika kau berada di Korea " Tambah Satsuki yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang hingga memasuki ruang makan yang terlihat cukup minimalis tetapi elegant.

" Eomma dan Appa tidak memberi izin untuk menghubungi siapa pun yang bersangkutan di Jepang termasuk kalian semua tak terkecuali diri mu sendiri dan keluarga besar Uchiha " Jawab Naruto yang mengambil minuman dingin dan tanpa melihat ekspresi Satsuki yang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

" Maksud mu Paman Minato san Bibi Kushina yang melarang mu? " Tanya Satsuki yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan hanya di batasi sebuah meja patri saja.

" Bukan mereka berdua melainkan Kakak sepupu dari Ayah ku, Eomma dan Appa tidak mau melihat ku berhubungan dengan orang orang terdahulu ku walau harus berdebat panjang dulu " Balas Naruto yang memberikan segelas Jus jeruk kepada Satsuki yang berdiri depannya ini.

" Jadi itu alasan mu yang menghilang bak di telan bumi? Aku tak menyangka jika kau pengecut Naruto " Balas Satsuki dengan nada begitu menusuk dan sedih bersamaan.

" Aku memang pengecut bukan? jadi aku sudah biasa jadi pengecut " Jawab Naruto yang membuat Satsuki terhenyak karena mengingat masa lalu Naruto saat di Jepang dulu.

" Darimana kau tau jika aku tinggal di sini? " Tambah Naruto yang membuat Satsuki sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ekspresi datar milik Naruto saat ini.

" Dari orang orang di kantor mu " Jawab Satsuki yang baru saja meminum abis seluruh jus yang di sajikan untuknya.

" Apa masih ingin bertanya atau membahasan perusahaan lagi? Jika tidak aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika bisa kau bisa pergi pulang karena aku mau beristirahat beberapa hari kedapan sebelum keberangkatan ku Jepang " Ujar Naruto kepada Satsuki yang mendongak melihat wajah Naruto yang baru saja berkata seperti mengusirnya saat ini.

" Kau mengusir ku? " Tanya Satsuki dengan nada meninggi kepada Naruto yang acuh saja dan memilih pergi meninggalkan satsuki di dapur miliknya.

" Aku mau istirahat dan kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan tak perlu aku antar kan " Ucap Naruto yang berjalan keluar dari dapur tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali.

Satsuki yang mendengar hal tersebut berteriak cukup kencang dan memilih pergi dari rumah Naruto dengan kaki yang menghentak hentak penuh kekesalan, bahkan terdengar bantingan pintu yang menggema di seluruh rumah saat ini.

Naruto sendiri sudah berada di kamarnya dan baru saja merebahkan tubuh di kasur dengan menatap sebuah kalung yang berbentuk kipas yang dia ambil di meja dimana penuh akan foto disana.

" Sifat kekanakan mu tak pernah hilang walau kau sudah dewasa sekali pun "


End file.
